


i will wait to get your loving one day

by tmylm



Series: OTP prompts; mixed ships [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chaubrey - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm
Summary: For theprompt: “H-how long have you been standing there?” - “Long enough.”#12, chaubrey | requested byshaneythealphawolf.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Series: OTP prompts; mixed ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007394
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	i will wait to get your loving one day

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from Nea's _Some Say_.

For at least the last year now, Chloe has considered herself to be the level-headed one.

(In fact, if she is honest with herself, it has been more than just a year…)

For the last year, though, Chloe has been the voice of reason. While Aubrey has found at least _something_ to stress out about in every possible situation—the Bellas (and its newest additions), graduation, or her plans for the future, just to name a few—Chloe has been the one of the two to at least _try_ to see every situation through rose-tinted glasses.

As she stands in her half empty room, though, staring at the spaces left behind almost menacingly by a new lack of Aubrey’s belongings, it is finally Chloe’s turn to begin spinning out.

She doesn’t even notice the fact that she is pacing, not until Jessica’s voice pulls her from her own ridiculous frenzy.

“Chloe, sweetie, please calm down,” Jessica soothes in as helpful a tone as she can muster. She can hear Ashley in the background, but her words are muffled and unclear—it makes sense really, considering Chloe can barely register what is being said directly to her.

“I’m calm, I’m calm,” Chloe insists through a shaky breath. Her pacing slows for the briefest of moments, though her feet soon begin to move hurriedly once again. “It’s just… God, Jess, I left it too late, didn’t I?” Wide, worried eyes lift to scan the tauntingly empty room, and Chloe registers the feeling of a heavy brick weighing down her heart in response. “I had so much time. I had _so_ much time with her, and I spent so long trying to push down these stupid feelings, and now she’s leaving, and I just left things too long. I screwed up!”

Ashley’s distant comment is somewhat unintelligible, though Jessica responds in that same calm tone, “No, you didn’t screw anything up. She’s graduating, Chlo, it’s not like she’s leaving the country. You can still talk to her, you know?”

“Right,” Chloe scoffs sarcastically, finger plugging her free ear as she shuffles toward Aubrey’s side of the room— _former_ side. “What do I say? Hey, Aubrey, I’m really happy you’re graduating and ready to move on with your life, but I’ve been in love with you for the last three years, so maybe you could stick around a little longer and we can see where this goes?” She silences herself to take in a frustrated breath. “No.”

Jessica pauses momentarily. “Well, no, not that exact wording…” There is another brief pause, before she adds hesitantly. “Uh, Chlo, can I call you back in two minutes? My mom is blowing up my phone. I’m sorry, I’m totally here for you, I just really have to take this.”

Lids fluttering closed in an effort to muster at least a small amount of composure, Chloe sucks in a breath through her nostrils, head eventually nodding gently. “Yeah. Yeah, of course. I know you’re here, Jess. Thank you.”

The line eventually cuts out, and Chloe is left to stare at a blank screen, cheeks sucking in in frustration. The deafening silence, broken only by the sound of her own heart beating in her ears, serves as something of a metaphor for Chloe’s future in this once upon a time shared room…

It is the sound of something of a shaky breath that causes her to whirl around quickly on the spot, heart all but stopping as blue eyes, wide and terrified, land on the most familiar person standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“I’m—” Aubrey begins, though Chloe quickly cuts her off.

“H-how long have you been standing there?” she questions dumbly.

It is almost as if Chloe has forgotten how to breathe as Aubrey responds with a quiet, “Long enough.”

“I—” Chloe tries, though it seems she is coming up short. Evidently, breathing is not the only thing she has lost the ability to do; she apparently doesn’t know how to form sentences now, either.

A pink tongue flickers out between the small part in annoyingly inviting lips. “You’re in love with me?” Aubrey questions slowly, quietly. The expression on her face really does not give much away.

“I…” Chloe begins again. Her head shakes gently, gaze dropping as her head bows in something akin to shame. Her voice comes out in much of the same shamed air. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

The silence to follow could last half a second, or it could be a whole hour of deafening quiet, Chloe doesn’t know. She just knows that her pale cheeks have reddened, and that all she wants in this moment is for the floor to open up and swallow her whole, take her away from this uncomfortable, unfortunate situation.

“Chlo?” Aubrey says in that same gentle, careful voice. As much as Chloe doesn’t want to look at her, doesn’t want to _see_ the upcoming rejection, it is instinct for her watery gaze to rise toward her favorite face, just in time to see a small, hopeful smile tugging onto delicate lips. “Maybe I wasn’t…” she says softly, comfortingly, volume not much more than a whisper now, “But I’m glad I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, [this is me](http://chloebeale.tumblr.com)!


End file.
